


Warmth of a Real Home

by Sasanka27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bonus chapter is christmas themed, Hoseok his cousin, M/M, MONSTAXFicBingo2020, Min and CK are jooheons bffs, Oneshot, Teacher Kihyun, fluffy but a bit sad, happy ending I dont know you have to read it to find out, hyungwon owner of book store, jooheon the son, shownu the single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Kihyun felt lost in the rushed city and jumped at the offer to teach at small school in countryside right away. He honestly fell in love with the new little sleepy town but it still didn't felt like home.Not until one boy helped to change it.Bingo prompt: Authors choice>single father au
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 41
Kudos: 108
Collections: MONSTA X Fic Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here I give you another oneshot for the bingo I signed up in!  
> We going showki hehehe i honestly put my feelings in so I hope you feel something as well.  
> Dedicated to every showki lover out there.  
> Enjoy!

If someone would have asked Kihyun, that this job was his way of running from the noisy city he would laugh very loud before he would agree... _because they were absolutely right._

He _was_ running from the city, he wasn't happy there for years and he needed change so _bad_ so when he heard some teacher from this little town retired he jumped at the opportunity and started packing his things right away, because he knew that was the sign he was waiting for. He never really felt the warmth of home in the city anyway; it just felt so bland.

He even got lucky with finding a small apartment above a bookstore with the owner, Hyungwon, who helped him move the boxes upstairs. “Oi you got a lot of books Kihyun.”

“I _love_ books.”

“I hope you’ll buy a lot more from me then.”

And thanks to books they befriended even easily, Hyungwon became his first friend here.

Now it has been a little over three months he moved here and he loved it. 

He loved every second of spending the warm spring here so far because this little town seemed frozen in time somehow, sure they were modern but it felt so different from the feeling when he lived in the rushed city. He felt like he was a kid again visiting his grandma over summer. 

It was early morning that thursday and Kihyun decided you ride a bicycle he bought the week before. He could actually ride a bike to work! Not take two trains or catch a bus. The school was close by, situated behind fields of rice and sunflowers and he usually took a walk instead of taking a car because the weather was so nice not to. But now that he sealed a good deal with the owner of the bookstore that was under his apartment, he finally took the opportunity to ride the bike which he didn’t do in years!

The ride was beautiful and the wind was nice, the road was between fields of two farms and the blooming sunflowers and the whole scenery was so nice and calm. 

He fell in love a bit more and more every day. 

Almost as if he finally belonged somewhere but it still hasn't fully felt like a _home_.

He checked the fields on the right side to see if the man he saw every morning was already working and there he was, he would not admit that this shortcut was his favorite to go through because he could watch the handsome man work on the fields. The man had sleeveless shirt today and Kihyun almost bumped into tree with his bike. “Oi get it together Kihyun.” He scolded himself out loud and focused on the road again.

The whole time, Kihyun worked as a teacher at this small elementary school actually passed smoothly. Kids here _loved him_. It felt so different from what it felt in the city! Kihyun actually got nice sleep and had fun teaching, well until the incident that changed it all.

The ever so calm but hyperactive student from one class he teached, _Jooheon,_ kicked his classmate off the swing during the break. The problem was he didn’t want to say why.

“Jooheon you should not fight with Changkyun he is your classmate!” He scolded his student. 

“He deserved it!” Jooheon argued.

“Really? What did he do?” Kihyun asked calmly. Jooheon was a good student, a little bit hyperactive but otherwise he was just a cheerful, unproblematic kid.

“He said-he said-“ Jooheon stuttered remembering and his eyes became glossy.

Kihyun patted the young boy's shoulder. “Was he swearing at you?”

“No! It was not about me-“

“Then was he rude to your friend?” Kihyun asked because he saw Jooheon hanging out during breaks with a year older kid from class above, _Minhyuk_.

“No, Minnie is sick at home today.”

Kihyun couldn’t figure the problem out, maybe he should have asked the other kid first. “Do you want to tell me?”

“I-“

Just then the other kid Changkyun, who had few band aids on one arm, arrived into the principal's office with the school nurse and went to Jooheon right away and bowed. “I am sorry Jooheon, the nurse told me I was rude and hurt you with my words..I won't say it again I am sorry.”

Jooheon just nodded but it was Hyejin, the principal behind the desk, that answered him. “Thanks Changkyun, you can go back to your class now.” 

“I am sorry for kicking you.” Jooheon called after the other and Changkyun nodded and excused himself and left the room.

Kihyun turned back to Jooheon who was crying a bit. Kihyun looked at the principal, he honestly didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll go call his emergency contact so they can pick him up.” Hyejin suggested and left the room to find Jooheons emergency contact.

 _Shes right he is not in the state to continue the classes._ “Shhh its okay Jooheon, miss Hyejin went to call your parents, your mom will pick you up and it will be all better alright?“ Kihyun said calmly to the young boy because he thought that would calm him down but his big eyes only filled with more tears. “Oh no I uh please- don't cry more! Are you hurt?”

Just then the principal Hyejin stepped back into the office they were in. “Ah Kihyun! I called the uncle of the boy to pick him up but he can't make it, he is in another city and it will take a while.” When Kihyun wanted to ask about the mother Hyejin shushed him and send him a look. _Not now._

“He's at the farmers market in Busan.” Jooheon answered after few seconds between sobs.

Kihyun thought how to ask without getting Jooheon to cry more. “How do you usually go home Jooheon?”

“I'll wait for uncle Hoho to pick me up, papa is busy in the afternoons he only has time in the mornings when its season because he works hard on his fields.”

“And uncle Hoho is with your papa I suggest?” Jooheon nodded.

“Kihyun I'll take care of it, he can stay at my office until classes are over. I believe the uncle will be here by that time.” Hyejin suggested.

“Nonsense I'll take him home now and wait until they arrive so he would calm down at his home, my classes are over for the day anyway. Will you let the uncle know?”

“Of course.” Hyejin said, relieved. Not that she hated kids, she just didnt know how to calm them when they cried.

“Okay lets go!”

...

“AH this is your house?” Kihyun asked when they arrived and left the bike he pushed near the main door.

“YES papa owns all of this!” Jooheon said proudly and waved his hands all around the farm.

Jooheon unlocked the door and they went inside into the living room.

Kihyun suggested distracting Jooheon with some word game that was actually revising words in english that could help him in the english homework Kihyun assigned in the morning. Jooheon had a lot of fun while he learned new words.

Kihyun heard the grumble of stomach “Are you hungry Joo?”

“A little bit but thats okay, uncle Hoho will make me ramyun when they arrive!”

I _can't let the kid starve_. “Where do you store the ramyun?”

“Up there on the shelf! But it is too high for me!”

“Okay I guess I can do that. Will you be my assistent Jooheon?”

Jooheon jumped happily and assisted Kihyun with making a quick lunch.

“Oh my that's so yummy yummy! Uncle Hoho makes it so differently! You didn’t even put in the magic powder!”

 _Ah yes the seasoning powder_ “Well I'm glad you like it, eat up kid.”

“I will teacher Yoo!”

Just as Jooheon ate the bowl of warm soup, car arrived and he jumped from the table right away.

“Ah they are here! Papa! Uncle!”

Kihyun heard new voice outside. “My sweetest little mandu, what have you got into today? I received some calls from school again.”

“It was not my fault! He deserved that kick!”

“Where was Min hyung?”

“Ah Minnie is sick at home.” Jooheon said sadly.

Just then Kihyun stepped out of the house to greet the man. “Hello you must be Jooheon's father?”

“No I am just a cousin of Hyunwoo, Hoseok- He’ll be right here he just had to park the car.” Hoseok turned and shouted. “Hyunwoo hurry the teacher wants to go home!”

“No its not a problem we had fun... I'm sorry I just cooked some ramyun for the boy if thats okay.”

“Its no problem _thank you_. Little mandu here is grumpy when he's hungry.” Hoseok laughed and ruffled Jooheons hair affectionately.

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are, just like your papa. Very grumpy!” Hoseok said and started running away.

“Uncle HOHO do not embarrass me!”

“Ahaha then catch me!” Kihyun just watched, amazed how a grown man was being chased by a nine year old kid. 

There was a new voice behind him “Hello.”

Kihyun turned to see the father of Jooheon, which was also the man he was ogling at every morning. Kihyun stuttered. “H-Hello. You must be Jooheon’s father-“

“Yes sorry..Son Hyunwoo. You are the new teacher at the school right?” He said and shook his hand.

“Yes my name is Yoo Kihyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Joohonnie keeps talking about you.” Hyunwoo said and smiled for himself.

“Really? I've been teaching only for a few months.”

“Its a small town and you are new so everyone is going to talk until something else pop up.”

“Ah yes I keep forgetting.” _In the city I would be old news._

“SO what was it today?”

“Pardon?”

“Honey tends to get into trouble when his best friend is not around and Hoseok didn’t want to tell me.”

“There was a fight, he kicked one kid off the swing but he won't tell me why and it was the other kid that apologized first so I do not know still really. Im just glad they are both okay.”

Hyunwoo looked down and kicked rock on the ground. “Ah this again.”

“Sorry?”

“Its always because the adults talk in front of their kids I hate this-“

Kihyun was even more confused now. “I don’t quite follow?”

“Sorry, you are new no one probably told you about Jooheon’s mother... She died when he was little and well, you can imagine kids can be _mean_. Or their parents talks and the kids just say what they heard at home while they are still questioning why I didn't remarry so the boy would have a motherly figure in his childhood.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry! I really didn’t know! That explains why I made him cry even more.”

“He’s a tough kid but this topic is still sensitive, you didn't know so he’ll forgive you don't worry…”

“Still, I am sorry for your loss.” Kihyun said sadly.

“Its been years and we are doing well its just that sometimes some kid say something mean and my son takes it bad he is still very sensitive about anything regard his mom- if his friend Min is around he behaves but - “

“I understand...thank you for telling me.”

“I promised her to raise him here but I don't have much time to do homeworks with him when its season so I am sorry if the homeworks pile up, since I have to work on the fields and Hoseok helps out but he is like kid himself-“

Kihyun had an idea. “Jooheon is very bright and smart boy, he is doing average from what I learned so far but I believe he can do even better and even finish all homeworks on time. Maybe I could help him out some afternoons?”

“You would do that?” Hyunwoo looked up, surprised by the offer.

“Of course! I am baffled no one volunteered before-“

“They did but I guess they didn’t really know how to keep him focused. He's a very hyperactive kid and uh yea.”

“Then let me try, I got a lot of experience with kids like him when I was in Seoul. I know how to make it fun for him!”

“But its your free time and I can’t really pay you-“

“It is my free time but its my choice how I want to spend it, and I wanna help my students.. for _free_ ok?”

“That'd be nice of you teacher Yoo.”

“Please call me just Kihyun.”

“Then _Kihyun,_ I think you should call me Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun started to help Jooheon and the kid loved the way he made writing homeworks so fun! Kihyun genuinely had fun as well. It was all different then when he was in Seoul _paid_ to tutor and help kids. Jooheon was easily entertained when he explained it to him and jumped happily into his math homeworks and he excelled when he focused.

Kihyun always wanted to be a teacher but it was kids like Jooheon that made it all worth it.

~

It was two weeks later on saturday when Kihyun decided to take a walk to supermarket since he enjoyed the nice weather and just when he walked out of the market, he saw Jooheon crosing the dangerous main road, so instead of going to his small apartment he made sure to walk him home first.

Jooheon was happy and he let him hold his free hand. It felt nice Kihyun actually thought about how it would be raising a kid. _First you would need a significant other-_

“Papa! I met teacher Yoo on my way from Min!” Jooheon yelled at his father that was working on the field when they walked through the field path which was shortcut to the house.

“And you dragged him here? I am sure Mr Yoo has better things to do than be here on saturday afternoon.”

“Not really I was just in the town for some groceries ..and I thought I could make sure Jooheon arrives home safely, I met him on the main road when he was running across it.”

Hyunwoo looked at his son with a stern look. “Jooheon what did I tell you?”

“Not to make shortcuts thru the main road when I visit Minnie but take the bridge instead.” Jooheon recited and looked down. “Sorry papa.”

“Its okay since Kihyun made sure to bring you home safely but next time don’t go there.”

“I won't! I promise! Isn’t teacher Yoo the best? Like a superhero he popped out of nowhere to walk me home!”

“Ah I am not a _superhero_ ahaha...Well I bought some ice cream but its melting quickly in this weather, want to help me out?”

“UWU ice cream!”

“I meant _both of you._ ”

“I need to get this done.” Hyunwoo tried to argue.

“Come on the weather is hot and the work won't run anywhere for ten minutes.”

“Papa come on!” Jooheon pouted cutely at his father.

Kihyun joined in a happy tone as well. “Just for ten minutes come on!”

He gave in. “Okay fine.”

They sat on the grass under the shadows of the trees, that were between the fields of Hyunwoo’s farm, enjoying the ice cream cones Kihyun bought.

“You know this is a nice place. It has a nice view over the field while the mountains are in the distance... its beautiful.”

“It is?” Hyuwoo asked, he wasn't really thinking about the beauty of nature when he was working on the fields.

“Yes! Sun is setting right there behind them so it would be even nicer to watch the sunset or even the night sky from here.” Kihyun said amazed by the view. “Ah I never saw so much beauty in the world around me as I do here and to see stairs every night? Its like a dream.”

“Isn't it boring here? City is more lively.” Hyunwoo asked, curious, because he never met anyone from the city who was amazed by this place.

“Not really.. I love the peaceful atmosphere here. City was so hectic I couldn’t keep up, I really needed this, the spot in the school landed on a perfect timing.”

“We are very happy to have you here teacher Yoo! Right papa?”

“Yes we are. Not many can keep up with this little bee.” Hyunwoo smiled brightly at his son and booped his nose.

Kihyun felt warm watching this moment between father and his son while at the same time jealous and sad because when he arrives at the apartment he'll be again all alone.

~

Kihyun was waiting at the table for Jooheon, who had yet to arrive from the town because he insisted to help his father with shopping even though he knew Kihyun is coming this afternoon, so for now he watched Hoseok across in the kitchen, struggling with making dough.

“Aish I can't watch this any longer.”

“What am I doing wrong now?” Hoseok asked, surprised.

“Uh everything?”

Hoseok gave up and put his arms up. “Fine teach me your ways then.” He watched closely how Kihyun skillfully put the dough together. “Wow you are natural.”

“Not really I just enjoy cooking.”

“You are a whole package you know? You can cook, you are smart and amazing with kids! Your lover is lucky to have you.” Hoseok chirped while he watched Kihyun making the dough.

“My exes would beg to differ I think hah but no I don't have anyone right now.”

“Thats a shame.” Hoseok said out loud. _Oi my stupid tongue._ “Your exes were dumb then.” Hoseok said and scoffed. He rolled up his sleeves higher and stepped closer.“Can I help out now?”

Kihyun nodded and showed him how to make the perfect mandu. “Sure just do this and roll it yes just like that.” They were quietly working for a minute but Kihyun broke the silence. “I got a question too.”

“Ask away.”

“Why are you doing mandu when you don’t know how?”

“Because I want to cheer up honey and the restaurant we go to is closed on mondays” Hoseok answered truthfully.

“He was gloomy today at school.” Kihyun said because he noticed Jooheon not being that cheerful as usual. 

“It would be his mom's birthday tomorrow.“

“Ah I'm sorry don't want to be noisy and-”

“Its okay you become part of our gang anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“That even Hyunwoo, _the ever so dense human being_ , is warming up to you.”

Kihyun laughed. “Nonsense he is just being polite.”

“From my point of view, he really _tries_ to be himself. He never tries when all the women flirt with him so I like to see my dear cousin being like that again.”

Jooheon jumped from the door suddenly and when he saw Kihyun his gloomy mood disappeared from his face. “Ah teacher Yoo! What are you doing here with uncle? Aren't you here for me?”

Hoseok chuckled and closed the sliding door to the kitchen. “Nothing Honey I just needed a bit of advice with my surprise.”

“Ah what is it!”

“Not telling you little bee. Go with Kihyun and finish your homework then I'll prepare the table for dinner.” Hoseok said and turned the boy towards the table.

“Nooo I'm hungry now I won't focus when it smells so nice!”

“Good, make it your motivation and we will finish the homeworks even faster.” Kihyun suggested and ruffled Jooheon's hair.

“Okay!” Jooheon jumped happily to the table and started to rummage through his school bag.

Hoseok observed the boy and before he went back to the kitchen he said: “Ah, just like his father, he'll do anything when it's about food.”

Kihyun just laughed, whole heartedly and joined Jooheon at the table.

Hyunwoo watched from the door silently over this cheerful scene, feeling something new and warm forming in his chest.

~

A month passed and Kihyun fell into a nice routine. It was almost june and the weather started to get very hot. It made sense since he kept forgetting he was in the south now anyway! He couldn’t wait to be at his apartment and to turn the AC on.

Kihyun felt his shirt getting damp and cursed at the weather, the only good was the slight wind around him when he rode the bike. Today he went later than usual from school but he didnt care since he hadn't had to tutor Jooheon today so he was in no rush anyway. He quickly glanced at the field on his left and saw Hyunwoo working, this time _shirtless_. Hyunwoo apparently saw him too and waved at him.

Kihyun was distracted and the bike stumbled on the road and he fell of the bike hurting his knee.

Hyunwoo didn't hesitate and run to the road immediately. “Kihyun! Are you okay?”

“Yea there was a rock I-I didn't notice.”

“You are bleeding-“

Kihyun looked down and saw the blood. “Ah its nothing.”

“If its bleeding its not nothing. Please come with me.

“Ah”

“Can you walk?” Hyunwoo asked with a worry in his voice.

“Of course I can. No don't you dare! I’ll walk”

Hyunwoo chuckled “I didn't do anything.”

“I saw you bending. I thought you wanted to carry me _sorry_.”

 _I wanted to._ “Are you sure you can manage yourself?”

“Yea just help me stand up.”

Hyunwoo helped Kihyun towards a bench.

“Sit here. We should at least clean the wound. I’ll be right back.” He said and run towards his house.

Kihyun finally relaxed because Hyunwoo shirtless made his mind fuzzy and blank. _Gosh get it together Kihyun he's the father of your student!_ He leaned against the board and signed. Wait was the bench here?

Hyunwoo arrived in a few minutes, luckily for Kihyun he had a shirt on now.

Hyunwoo kneeled in front of him and sprayed the desinfection on the knee. “Its okay really ah shit.”

“It burns huh, that usually means that its not okay. Hm no need for stitches that's good.” Hyunwoo said all serious and focused and put ointment on the wound before he got a bandaid on it. “Sorry I ran out of the normal ones you have to settle with colorful bears.” Hyunwoo said and looked up, finally seemed to relax.

Kihyun chuckled “I'll live with it...thank _you.”_

Just when Hyuwoo was about to say something Jooheon arrived at the place, ruining the moment.

“Papa why were you in a hurry! Ah teacher Yoo! What are you doing here?”

“AH Jooheonie... I just fell off my bike on the road and your father helped me.” Kihyun reassured the boy.

“Lets go to the house I'll get you home.” Hyunwoo said and helped Kihyun up.

Jooheon gasped in surprise when he saw the bandaid on his knee. “You tell us to be careful but not focus on the road? That is so unlike you teacher Yoo.” He stated and trailed behind them.

“Yes I am actually very clumsy and get distracted easily, but shhh don’t tell it to anyone.” Kihyun said and put a finger on his lips.

“Ah a secret! I won't tell anyone!” Jooheon happily said and put a finger on his lips too. “Uncle Hoho! Teacher Yoo is here!” Jooheon yelled at his uncle who got curious about the loud voices and ran outside.

“Ah! Hello Kihyun what is up.” Hoseok said but then noticed Hyunwoo that was helping him. “Ah what happened?”

“Nothing, I'm just clumsy, how is it going Hoseok?”

“It's not bad just these boys are grumpy because I take too much time with dinner..will you join us?”

“No I don't want to bother-”

“It would be nice to have someone else here. These two only care about food and don't want to chat with me after the dinner is over!”

“That's not true Uncle Hoho.”

“It is _true_ you are resembling your father more and more and its getting boring here!”

“I don't want to-“ Kihyun tried to argue.

“Please Kihyun just this once? I'll drop you off later.” Hoseok promised.

“Alright if you insist then just this once.”

...

“Ah teacher Yoo! Papa made that bench did he tell you! He's very teelented!”

 _“Talented_.” Hoseok corrected little Jooheon and ruffled his hair.

“I meant talented yes!”

“Ah really? I thought you bought it because it looks very well made.”

“Thanks.” Hyunwoo said and looked away.

Hoseok saw the smile on his face. “Hyunwoo you-!”

“Shush _Hoseok_.” Hyunwoo warned Hoseok. “Its getting late.” 

“Oi what a dummy I am! I already had a beer!” Hoseok shouted happily showing the empty can of beer and _giggled_.

“I'll walk its not far.. its okay.” Kihyun said and stood up.

“No, I can take you. I didn't have any beer.”

“No I bothered you enough today.”

“Nonsense you are hurt..lets go.”

“Teacher Yoo! Have a goodnight!”

“You too Jooheon.” Kihyun said and smiled at Jooheon and turned to giggling Hoseok. “Hoseok make sure to tuck him in bed on a reasonable time or he won't grow taller.” 

Jooheon gasped. “That can happen?”

“Don't worry my little Mandu I won't let that happen!” Hoseok reassured little Jooheon and turned to Kihyun with a knowing smile on his face. “It was nice having you here, bye Ki.”

The ride was quiet but it was the comfortable quiet that fell between them, not the awkward one.

“Thank you Kihyun.” Hyunwoo said when he parked his truck by the bookstore.

“No thank you for helping me when I fell, I am clumsy.”

“Oh really I thought- nevermind...it is me who should be thankful. Thank you for helping me with Jooheon in your own free time.” Hyunwoo said looking at the wheel and then he turned to look at Kihyun “If there is anything I can help you with, tell me.”

“I'll think about it, thank you for the offer.”

~

Summer was enrolling and the end of school was coming near, despite that Kihyun relaxed this saturday morning reading the newest novel by his favorite author when there was a knock on the door.

“Oi Hyungwon I told you! Just come in.” No one came in so Kihyun stood up to answer the door and he was surprised who was standing there. “Ah Hyunwoo what are you doing here?”

“I was in the town delivering something for Hyungwon actually so I thought I'd stop by…if I don't bother?”

“Please come in.” Kihyun invited him and moved out the way and Hyunwoo passed him. “Can I offer you tea, or coffee?”

“Tea would be nice…” The taller man observed the full boxes of books. “You have a lot of books.” 

“Ah yeah when I moved most of the boxes were just full of books instead of my clothes or other stuff. I should go out more often.” Kihyun laughed but then cursed himself for saying such a stupid line he cleared his throat. “Is something wrong or?” He asked and started to prepare the tea.

“Ah no sorry I just felt like I needed to talk to someone who is an actual adult from time to time because Hoseok is well _Hoseok._ ”

Kihyun smiled at that and finished making the tea and turned to the little table he had in his kitchen, placing them down. “Yea I get it you are together all the time...he's that cool uncle every kid wants to have.” 

Hyunwoo smiled thinking about his cousin and joined Kihyun at the table. “He didn't live here at all you know? He just stayed after the funeral even though I refused his stupid idea...he left everything in Busan, he moved here to help me after _Minji_ died without hesitation.... My parents were already gone and hers didn't want anything to do with me or even their actual grandkid...its sad..they could at least try for little Honey he doesn't deserve such treatment.”

 _God that's so sad_. “That was very nice of him that he stayed with you.” Kihyun saw Hyunwoo tremble a bit and focused the conversation on Hoseok. “Hyunwoo you don't have to tell me.”

“No I want you to know…you are important to my son you deserve to know.” He paused and Kihyun touched his arm because he thought it could calm him. “IT was _hard_ but much more bearable when he arrived and distracted us every day..he couldn't cook at all at first but its not so bad now.” Hyunwoo said deep in thought and chuckled.

Kihyun felt like crying but held himself up. _Poor man_. “I am glad he was here with you and never left.”

There was a silence before Hyunwoo spoke again. “Can you believe that it wasn't even a few months that she passed away and women started to make their move on me?” Hyunwoo scoffed.

“That's terrible I'm so sorry people are insensitive.” Kihyun watched his cup of tea instead of looking at the man because he felt the tears stinging at is eyes.

“I did think about it ...but I really didn't feel like loving anyone again and to marry just so Jooheon forgot her seemed unfair to me. I'm selfish I should went thru it for him-“

“No Hyunwoo that wouldn't be fair to anyone involved... Jooheonnie is doing well with you two alright?” Kihyun touched his hand and squeezed it. “Its okay how it is, you are doing very well, _don't doubt yourself_.” Kihyun reassured him, putting a small sad smile.

Hyunwoo panicked then and moved his hand away and cleared his throat. The warm feeling he felt _scared_ him. "Thank you for the tea and talk”

“Its no problem we are friends ok you can talk to me, _anytime._ ”

“Yea…” _friends._

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looked around. “You really should get a shelf for them. It looks like you are leaving when you leave your books in the boxes like this.” _I would hate it if you left us._

“I promise to so something about it”

~

Next day Kihyun heard the bicker through his open window when he was doing the dishes and stepped out of the apartment to look where it was coming from. He heard Hyungwon downstairs talking to someone.

“It seems shady-“

“I swear it is not!” Familiar voice argued back.

Hyungwon doubted. “I never saw you around town.”

“I swear I live at Hyunwoo’s farm.”

“Well I won't let you upstairs even if you lived with my grandma-“

It was not unusual to hear Hyungwon talk back to people at the bookstore but it was sunday and that day it was closed. Kihyun was genuinely curious about what that was about. “Ah what is this? Why are you so loud there Hyungwon?” Kihyun called down and 

Hyungwon appeared under the stairs and looked up at Kihyun. “This man demands to go upstairs but _I_ _don't know him_.”

“Hyungwon? Hey we went into kindergarten together right? My family moved to Busan just when I was about to go to elementary-“

“Still don't know you.” Hyungwon said and sighed.

“Aish whatever but Kihyun knows me!” The person shouted, exhausted by this conversation.

Kihyun walked down the stairs then to see Hoseok there with Hyungwon. “Hoseok? What are you doing here?”

“Ah Kihyun finally! I was send here.” Hoseok seemed relieved to see Kihyun. “But Hyungwon refuses to let me go upstairs.”

“Who told you that you can call me just by name? Tsk _so rude._ ” Hyungwon scoffed.

“Whatever, please I have to drop this can I?” Hoseok turned to Kihyun with pleading eyes.

“Yea sure go ahead.” Kihyun pointed to the stairs and let him go first.

“Thanks.” Hoseok seemed relieved to run away from Hyungwon finally and lift up the wooden _something_ like it was a feather and went upstairs.

“So what is this really?” Kihyun asked when Hoseok put the wooden thing down and turned it.

“Its a _bookshelf_.” Hoseok said baffled as if Kihyun never saw one. “Woah he was right you really do have a lot of books.”

“What.”

“What did you think it would be? Coffee table?” Hoseok asked and put his hands on his hips.

“I don't know I saw it from the other side and ah why did he bother _with me_?”

Hoseok put his hands up. “Sorry I am just a delivery man. Ask the man that made this.”

“What why-“

“I don't know, just ask Hyunwoo.” Hoseok stopped the questions. “He was locked up in the shed doing this whole saturday while I worked on the field, so I thought you knew and asked for this?”

“Where is he?” Kihyun asked.

“That sneaky bastard left to buy supplies and ordered _me_ to deliver this. Hm it was suspicious but now I think he was afraid you would refuse this.”

“I would try to-but honestly no, It fits perfectly.” Kihyun said, amazed by the perfect size it fit in the place under the window.

“Right, he has a very good eye! He doesn't even have to measure the place.”

“I'm thankful he really didn't have to-“

“I think he wanted to do something for you because you keep helping Jooheonie so much and summer is enrolling so there would be no need-.”

“Wait you are that whiny cousin of Hyunwoo right?” Hyungwon said suddenly and they both jumped because they forgot he was in the room too since he followed them upstairs.

Hoseok turned at Hyungwon, now upset “Now you remember? I honestly live here for years now.”

“I couldn't really, gosh you were so small back then but you grew up so _well.”_ Hyungwon said and looked him up and down.

Kihyun pushed them both out of the apartment because he wasn't in the mood to be amused by this weird flirting since he had stuff to do later and the unfinished sentence Hoseok started made him realize _something_. “Alright I have tests to grade so please flirt a little less loud outside? Thanks.”

“We don't-“ They both said together when Kihyun closed the door.

The bookshelf was big and wide but not too tall so Kihyun wouldn't have to worry the heavy books would make it fall while it fit under the window perfectly.

“Its _perfect.”_

~

It was the last day of school and children were excited to finally enjoy the summer fully while the teachers couldn't wait to rest and enjoy their well deserved vacation.

All of the teachers, except Kihyun because he wasn't really excited since the excuse to stay the afternoons tutoring Jooheon was no longer available since the summer break just started.

Kihyun went outside to say goodbye to the kids leaving for the summer even though he knew he would meet most of them in the town and to say hello to Hoseok when he saw the familiar truck parked by the road, but he was surprised to see Hyunwoo there instead. 

“Hello, nice seeing you here.” Hyunwoo said casually.

“I work here" Kihyun laughed softly, "I mean hello I thought Hoseok would be here.”

Hyunwoo’s smile faded a bit by the mention of Kihyun expecting Hoseok. “We just got back from the market earlier so I wanted to pick up Honey myself since its his last day of school.”

“That's nice Jooheon must have been surprised.”

“He was but he ran to his friends to say goodbye.” 

Kihyun turned to see where Hyunwoo was pointing at and saw Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon chatting happily. “Ah yes the trio is _inseparable now._ ”

“Ki-Kihyun” Hyunwoo stuttered when he was trying to get his attention back.

Kihyun turned to see Hyunwoo with a slight blush on his face. “Hm?”

“There uh-is- would you-“ _Why do you stutter now it was your idea Hyunwoo._

Jooheon ran and jumped on his father suddenly. “Ah papa we can go now!”

Hyunwoo huffed when Jooheon jumped on him. “Jooheonnie!”

It was nice to see the lovely moment and Kihyun felt a sting of jealousy again that he couldn't be by any means part of the it.

“Did you invite your friends?” Hyunwoo asked his son, looking down at him.

“I did! I did! And how about you? Did you invite teacher Yoo?”

“Invite me where?” Kihyun asked, curious.

Hyunwoo struggled to form the sentence and Jooheon took the lead and told him. “There will be a visible meteor shower tonight teacher Yoo! Will you come and see it with us?”

Kihyun smiled at the cute expression and big pleading eyes Jooheon had. "Ah the Perseid meteor shower? Well if your father won't mind then I guess I can stop by, I never saw that in my life.”

 _“They_ really want you there.” Hyunwoo said finally, because it was true that it wasn't just him that enjoyed Kihyun's presence.

“Alright I guess I could stop by.”

“Lets go now papa, we have to prepare everything!” Jooheon ordered before Kihyun could thank Hyunwoo for the nice gift he got from him. “Teacher Yoo! Come when the night falls please!”

…

When Kihyun arrived at their house, he was surprised to see Hyungwon there sitting at the table outside as well.

“You are here too?”

Hyungwon nodded. “I was invited, yes.”

“Then why didn't you take me, I live _above you_.”

“Oi sorry lol got distracted.” Hyungwon said and accepted a can of pepsi from Hoseok.

“Oho hello Kihyun!” Hoseok happily welcomed him.

_When did this progress?_

“Come and sit, we will grill and talk before it starts.”

“Sure I-“ Kihyun saw Hyunwoo walking out of the barn with a grill in his hands. “I'll be right back. I have to talk to Hyunwoo.”

“Don’t take too long, you two..or maybe do take a minute whatever.” Hoseok blurted out when Kihyun was already walking away and turned to the house to bring some of the food that was cooked outside.

Kihyun hurried before Hyunwoo disappeared again. “Hey! Finally catched you alone..I feel like you've been avoiding me?”

“Ah Kihyun hi-“ Hyunwoo said, surprised that he did not hear him coming close.

“No really why are you avoiding me?” Kihyun asked because he noticed how Hyunwoo seemed to find a good excuse to disappear every time he was here helping Jooheon in the afternoons ever since the bookshelf appeared that day after their talk.

“Maybe I thought you would throw the shelf at me?” Hyunwoo said, trying not to look at him.

“Why would I? It was nice and thoughtful of you and I just wanted to say my thanks personally but you kept running from me.”

Hyunwoo cleared his throat and took courage then finally. “Walk with me?”

“Sure.”

They walked towards the fields in silence, sun already set down hour ago and they slowly walked away from the loud bicker of three children and two adults by the house. 

Hyunwoo broke the silence after a while. “I wanted to thank you somehow for helping me so much with Jooheon, his grades went up and he even befriended the kid he kicked off the swing...I feel like I can't thank you enough…”

“Hey you already made me a shelf that's more than enough while I really enjoyed our study sessions but the befriending little Changkyun is all on him, he has his own charm… I guess he's got it from you.”

“I have a charm?”

“Hmhm I believe so.”

Hyunwoo smiled for himself. They arrived at the small space with the bench Hyunwoo made. “Do you want to sit here for a bit?”

“Sure why not.”

They sat in silence, watching the stars above, enjoying the cool night air. “Woah its really beautiful view out here!”

“It is.” Hyunwoo said while looking at Kihyun. “You know its silly but I thought you like Hoseok…” Hyunwoo said out of nowhere the thought that has been bugging him

“NOOOO why? God _no._ ”

“Yea good to know. He dragged Hyungwon here today, still not sure why so I got confused because he talked about you a lot.”

“Hoseok is my friend and Hyungwon is my landlord while also my first real friend I actually made here. I think there was a spark between them when Hoseok arrived with the shelf hm makes sense.” Kihyun explained his observation and watched the beautiful visible stars in front of them.

“Am I your friend as well?” Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun couldn’t find the right answer for that. “I don't really know Hyunwoo.. you are my friend of course but also I can't really-“

That was enough for Hyunwoo, he got bold suddenly and asked Kihyun for something he wanted to do for quite a while. “Can I ..kiss you?”

Kihyun swamped by the perfect moment under the stars answered truthfully. “ _Please_.”

Hyunwoo moved closer and put his soft lips against Kihyun's, the sweet kiss getting deeper quickly when Kihyun’s hands found a way into Hyunwoo’s hair.

“Papa! Teacher YOO its starting! Come back to the yard so we can watch together and-!” They parted quickly when an uninvited guest arrived, at least he announced himself. “Woah papa you were kissing teacher Yoo!” Jooheon blamed his father as if he did something horribly wrong.

“Ah Jooheonnie-“

“I can’t believe what I just saw with my eyes eeeewwww that is gross that is my favorite teacher. How could you take my favorite teacher from me papa?” Jooheon blamed his father for stealing Kihyun for himself and Kihyun held the urge to burst into laughter. 

He stood up and decided to flee to the house instead “I should go-“

“No no no I didn't mean that please stay for the sleepover teacher Yoo, you can stay here! Just answer me first something about my papa-"

“I don't have a choice do I?” Kihyun asked. 

“No.” Jooheon said right away.

“Ask away then.”

“Do you like my papa?” Jooheon asked, his eyes big, that Kihyun couldn’t say no even if he wanted to say. Which he didn’t.

“I-I do.”

“And do you like _me_?” Jooheon now pointed at himself.

“Yes I do.” Kihyun answered without hesitation.

Jooheon thought for a second and asked again. “And will you make us even more delicious dinners from now on?”

“Of course I will.”

“Then you can keep my papa! I’ll go find uncle Hoho and tell him we will keep you too teacher Yoo! hehehe!” Jooheon ran away happily and shouted at his friends. “Minnie! Kyunnie!”

There was a silence before Kihyun spoke again. “So uh hes really happy about it.”

“You’re his favorite person now after all...So you really like me hm?”

“What was I supposed to say? Have you seen his eyes?”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Yes this is how he always get what he wants-“

“I do like you though. I mean the kiss and uh as -“

“If you say like a friend after that kiss then I'm calling Honey back that you broke your promise.” Hyunwoo said jokingly.

“Hyunwoo, you don't have to reassure me that you like me back, just let me stay with you sometime. The afternoons when I come here were the best part of my days, I am happy spending it with you all guys. I don't need the reasurrence, you are enough just let me stay around not like--“

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun to shut him up and when he broke the kiss he whispered “I really like you too.”

“You don’t-“

“No I don't have to say it but I really mean it…” he paused. “Minji told me to find my happiness after she's gone but I never really felt the need to _try._ I just wanted to keep my promise to raise our son here and make sure he has a happy childhood outside the city... And then you showed up and Jooheon just couldn't stop talking about the new teacher and when you started to tutor him here, soon I couldn't stop thinking about teacher Yoo either, next thing I knew I fell for you completely.”

“Good, it was really miserable to watch you every other morning shirtless and-” kihyun babbled.

“Aha! So it was because of the shirt!” Hyunwoo shouted and Kihyun hit him playfully.

“Stop it!” Kihyun looked up above. “Can we stay here for a bit longer _alone_ from the kids waiting?”

Hyunwoo nodded with a smile and Kihyun let him lead them back to the bench where they sat closer to each other now.

And Hyunwoo put his arm over his shoulder while Kihyun snuggled closer while they watched the Perseid meteor shower above.

~

Next time when he rode the familiar path from work, he turned left in the middle of his journey instead of going straight to the little town even when there were no studying sessions with Jooheon since it was summer. 

When he spent time on the farm with the small family, he finally felt like he belonged somewhere and in a year he actually moved into the house.

Jooheon was _thrilled_ , Hoseok was not that surprised. 

Hyunwoo found a happiness he never expected to find again and Kihyun felt like some piece of puzzle just made the perfect picture complete.

_He felt finally the warmth of real home._

~

The end

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Find me on twitter @Sasanka_27 for any questions or follow for updates on my writing!  
> Kudos or comments are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading 💞


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for this oneshot!  
> Kihyun is already living in the house and this will be his first chrismas he will spend with them since he couldnt last year.  
> Enjoooy my dears. When its time enjoy the holidays and may the next year be better than this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Satsuki, I planned to post this for your bday but work got me held up and then I was adding bits and oh its so long it was suppossed to be only 5k I hope that it makes up for me being late uh sorry, I hope you had a nice day! And I hope you enjoy this one chrismas themed bonus chapter!✨💞

Kihyun lived at the house for half a year already and Jooheon still loved every second of it because he had another person in the house paying attention to him. Hyunwoo loved it too, before Kihyun moved in he sneaked out most of the nights just to see him.

It was few days after Kihyun’s birthday when the teacher asked something that started it all.

"So what are we getting Honey for christmas?" Kihyun asked when he walked out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel.

“What?" Hyunwoo was sitting on the bed, leaned against the board, inmersed in the book that he was reading that much that he didn’t hear the question the other asked.

 _It was too bold to say we?_ "I'm sorry I mean what will you get your son? Cause he's yours and I have no idea what is suitable-?" Kihyun babbled nervously.

Hyunwoo put down his reading glasses. “Oh no, I was just lost in this book don’t take me seriously I just didn’t hear the question uh I don't know do you have any ideas?” He asked because he really had no idea. “Could anything be better then when he said you living here is the best in advance-birthday-gift-eva?" 

"Ah shush be serious.. I was not here last christmas so I couldn't enjoy when he opened my gift but Hoseok bringing Hyungwon must have been eventful enough."

Hyunwoo sighed when he remembered the chaotic evening. "Don’t remind me how they almost set up the tree on fire I can still smell the burned carpet ugh…” he set down the book on the sheets and pushed Kihyun down on his lap. “What do _you_ want for christmas?"

Kihyun gasped when he was pushed down suddenly but didn’t move away. “I just celebrated my birthday _don’t ask.”_

 _“_ Still. Give me some idea.”

“The weekend with you alone was very nice and enough I don’t need anything..”

Thinking back at last weekend made Hyunwoo all fuzzy. “Yea it felt like it was my birthday somehow when you-“ He got smacked in the chest. “So what we were alone as are we now- again? Ok you know where this lead to.”

“Stop it we were having a normal conversation.” Kihyun blushed nonethless. Hyunwoo seemed to get bolder by every new day they shared together and when Kihyun moved into the house it only got more intense. 

“Answer me and I'll stop.”

Kihyun sighed and put his arms around his neck. “I already got what I wanted last year."

Hyunwoo looking up at his boyfriend smiled. “Oh is that so?”

“Hmhm I found love and a place where I belong. Whats better than that?”

“Aw you’re cute.” Hyunwoo straigtened up to kiss him briefly “but really what would make you smile this year?"

Kihyun answered truthfully his wish. “Just celebrating christmas with you guys. Something peaceful a nice dinner and just an enjoyable time... So please maybe feel free to invite Hyungwon.” Kihyun laughed at the thought of witnessing _the chaos_ he only heard about. 

Hyunwoo’s mind froze processing what Kihyun just said. _Is he serious or is he joking again?_ “Are you saying you’ll stay with us this year?"

“I plan to yes if you don’t mind of course. I promise I won’t set anything on fire...it felt weird last year to attend my parents separately when I could be here witnessing the crazy evening instead.”

“Of course I want that! I-god I don't know who will be excited more if me or Jooheonnie"

“So its okay if I’m here with you? It won't be too much for-" _the both of you._

“Oh please you are still his favorite remember who he run to when we came back from the spa? We were away only for two days and he jumped at you first."

“I just was closer to him than you.” Kihyun shrugged.

“You are though.. His favorite.”

“I'm not!“ Kihyun protested.

“Oh you are.“

“Stop it. You are his favorite and always will be you are his dad after all.”

”I am that but- lets say its a tie.”

Kihyun interrupted by changing the topic and tried to reach the book on the bed “What were you reading?“

“Just something Hyungwon reccomended.” He said and snatched the book before Kihyun could see.

“Oh come on! Show me what is it I dont think I saw you reading a book that focused I will get only more curious if you hide it!”

Hyunwoo sighed, defeated as always and gave Kihyun the book. “Okay but don’t laugh please.”

“Why would I?” when Kihyun read the title he couldn’t help himself and bursted into laughter. “‘What to expect _and_ prevent when raising a teenager full of hormones’? Isn't it too soon for that? Jooheon turned only eleven the previous month.” He opened the book to look at it closely.

“Hyungwon said its never too soon to educate on this topic.”

Kihyun was skipping the pages briefly to see what was inside. “Hyungwon is not the type of person you should believe everything he says ..you know he just wanted to make a sale thats how he sweet talks people into buying books and _it works._ ”

“Maybe but _still_ he will be one soon...“

Kihyun put the book down and put his palms on Hyunwoo’s cheeks. “Its okay you will manage when it's time in about what two or three years? Until then enjoy it babe.. but I have to admit Its sweet you are preparing for it in advance though.”

“I want him to stay like this, can he not grow up?” Hyunwoo whined because he really liked it how it was now.

“Hm how were you when you were teen?”

“I was mostly working and helping on the fields over the summer I didn’t have time to be wild and full of hormones.” He answered and scoffed at the thought of being the way the book describes.

“But you married young.” Kihyun carefully said.

“I was almost twenty but thats because I was sure I wanted to marry her.. Jooheon came year after it was not because _we had to._ ”

 _He was sure_. “Thats sweet… if he’s after you I’m sure there won’t be much problems.”

“You think so?”

“I am sure.”

“I should have asked you first you know kids.”

“I do but I never taught teens thats way different level. And by my experiences uh nevermind” He shook his head and put the book down beside them.

Hyunwoo got curious. “Hm and how were you as a teen?”

“Oh really don’t want to know” Kihyun waved it off and moved away but Hyunwoo pushed him back on the bed this time pinning under him.

“Well I do want to know now.”

“Ah you won’t let me go will you.”

“Not until you tell me.”

“Fine..” _I can tell some things._ “..my parents divorced when I was eight I told you that but well I uh when I was older I started ditching school a lot...befriended the cool kids, dyed my hair crazy color. Basically anything to get their attention .. they already had new relationships and I felt like they really didn't care about me anymore.”

“Oh you told me about the parents but not this so you were a bad boy as a teen?” 

“No..they didn't even notice the change or anything until school called they are suspending me.” 

“Ah Kihyun.”

“And suddenly the attention was on me, they cared and didn’t fight and cooperate because of me. They signed me to a private but very strict school and even paid a tutor so I could keep up and didn't have to redo the year over. And it felt nice to know they cared that I started hoping they would be together again. The tutor was actually Jeonghan. You met him already once hm. He become my best friend and helped me find what I really wanted to do in life which was surprisingly to teach others.”

“You didn’t have that dream?”

“It was just a silly child dream back then. I never thought I could ever be a teacher or anything when I got older so I gave up on having any dreams.. I am thankful Jeonghan was there and directed me back to it.. I started to study hard thinking about my future finally or else my parents would push me to study for something I would hate to do.”

“Well then I am thankful you were a bad boy and that Jeonghan helped you find your path or else you wouldn't show up in this sleepy town.”

“Hm if you think about it its strange what some decisions lead up to right?” Kihyun smiled at him.

“I feel like I should give Jeonghan some gift.”

Now he frowned. “What why?”

“He was also the one who proposed the spot for you am I correct?”

“Yes he saw that I need a break from the rush of the city and he was right as always.”

“Then I will buy a nice bottle of wine or something next time we see him. He led you here. I feel very _thankful.”_

“Hyunwoo why are like this.”

“You tell me that baad boy.” Hyunwoo teased Kihyun with a new nickname.

“Are you going to tease me now? I shouldn’t have tell you that much.”

“You should have I want to know everything about you and when Jeonghan comes around next time I’m going to ask him so many questions.”

“No you won’t!”

“Oh yes I will.”

“No its just no please its past. This is enough.”

“I still want to know.” Hyunwoo still kept his word.

“Pff whatever.. no cuddling tonight” Kihyun said and pushed himself from Hyunwoo and turned back to the bathroom.

“You always say that.” Hyunwoo stated the scenario ahead that he already lived through a few times but Kihyun always broke the promise with weak excuses such as ‘Its too cold tonight’ or ‘the blanket is too small that's why we need to cuddle’.

“Well I am not going to break it tonight,” Kihyun said without looking back.

“Hmhm we’ll see.” Hyunwoo said and put the reading glasses back on but now only pretended to read the book, watching the younger in the bathroom over the book waiting for Kihyun to change his mind. 

Kihyun went there only to brush his teeth and then he went straight under the blankets turning the lamp on his side off, turning back to the other. "Goodnight." 

" _Goodnight_." Hyunwoo said and put his book down on the night table, he readjusted the alarm and slipped under the covers as well before he switched off his lamp. He lay on his back waiting few minutes but Kihyun was still on his side, not moving. _So stubborn._

Ten minutes passed and Hyunwoo debated if the other was asleep already or not. He moved closer and backhugged the other. 

“I didn't say anything,” Kihyun said but didn’t push away.

“So you're not asleep huh?”

“I almost was.”

“I’ll leave you be then-“ Hyunwoo leaned away but Kihyun stopped him.

He sighed and moved a bit closer “No stay there you are warm and its a cold night.”

 _Of course it is._ “I’m sorry don’t be upset I was just teasing you I won’t ask anything if you don't want me to.”

“I know, I know you're a good boy after all.” Kihyun patted arms that were wrapped around him.

“Yet I fell for the bad boy hm thats why I always fall for your tricks?”

“Yea that or maybe because you love me.”

“That I do very much. Do you love me?”

“Why do you always ask Hyunwoo?”

 _Because I'm scared you will ran away from us one day,_ “I'm reassuring you won’t flee back to the big city for someone younger.”

Kihyun turned to face Hyunwoo while the other loosened the grip around him "That won't happen. I plan to stay as long as you'll want me ...." Kihyun kissed him softly before he spoke again "and yes I do love you okay?" 

Hyunwoo smiled and kissed him too. "Okay." he let Kihyun get comfortable in his arms. “It must have been hard for you after the divorce... I’m sorry.”

“Its past..its more then alright now.” Kihyun said quietly and let his hand draw circles on Hyunwoo. “Music.”

“What?”

“I was thinking before you snuggled on me.. And Honey likes music. We should get him something that he likes. I don’t know, I'll ask Hyejin, she teaches music at school and keeps up with what's trendy in music to entertain the kids.. I don’t even know what kiddos listen to these days.”

Hyunwoo nodded. “Ah teenagers seem to rely on music a lot, reflect on the lyrics and distract themself from the real world.”

“You got that from the book?” Kihyun asked, knowing what the answer might be.

“Maybe?”

Kihyun hummed. “That sounds accurate, the book has a point.”

“So you aren't mad at me that I was too noisy about your past?”

“I could never be mad at you for more than 10 minutes really,” Kihyun reassured him and pushed himself up to kiss him again. “Now be a good boy and sleep.” He settled back into Hyunwoo’s embrace and closed his eyes.

Hyunwoo smiled and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight my bad boy.”

~

This day, despite it being more south, was cold and windy. The last days of warmth were gone and Hyunwoo was preparing wood for the upcoming cold nights.

“Hyunwoo! What did I tell you!” Kihyun shouted after he stepped out of the car.

“Oh hello, its already four?” Hyunwoo said, he lost track of time and thought hard about what Kihyun said before answering. “..uhm eh that I’m handsome?”

“No! Well yes you are but I told you not to chop off the wood just in your shirt! I know its warmer here in south but today is very cold and windy you'll only catch a cold!”

“Ah that won’t happen.” Hyunwoo said and chopped another piece of wood.

“Whatever, I won’t be the one to take care of you when you’re sick!”

“I really won’t get sick easily so no worries Ki..”

“I’m going to remind you that when you catch a cold, enjoy yourself.” He said way too bitterly.

“Okay fine here I’m taking my jacket back, satisfied?” Hyunwoo took the jacket that lay on the wood. He really didn't want to upset Kihyun with such a small matter.

“Don’t be grumpy, I meant well.” Kihyun spoke quietly.

“I know you do… come here.” Hyunwoo said and wrapped arms around Kihyun.

The younger gladly wrapped his arms around the other. “Are you mad that I keep nagging you?”

“Kihyunie I am not mad I’m just telling you I rarely get sick, but I love that you care.”

“I'm still worried though.” Kihyun mumbled into the jacket.

“Aha! You are worried so you _would_ take care of me?” Hyunwoo said cutely.

“Of course I would. It was just a little warning don't take me seriously.” Kihyun said and then shivered when the wind turned more strong. “No don’t take the jacket off!”

“I just wanted to give it to you since you are shivering.”

“Its fine its just that the wind is so annoying-“

Hyunwoo pulled away and opened up his jacket and wrapped it around Kihyun while not taking it off either so he wouldn't get scolded more. “Then lets go inside...I already started the fire.”

Kihyun felt instant warmth from the other, he had to be warm since he chopped so much wood, he let his hands wrap around the strong back. “I would love that but I suddenly enjoy this.”

“You said its cold?”

“Not when I have my arms around you inside the warm jacket, feels so nice.”

“You are still shivering though.” Hyunwoo stated his observation and the cold hands on his back were proof enough.

Before Kihyun could say a word he was swept from the ground. “No ahh what are you doing?”

“I’m taking you inside. The rest of the wood can wait, I already brought home enough,” he said and walked towards the house as if Kihyun weighed nothing.

“But you don't have to carry me over your shoulder!” 

Hyunwoo chuckled. “You had no intentions to move so I kinda had to. Your hands were too cold.”

“You're crazy! Put me down! what would Hoseok think!”

“He's not home and neither is Honey,” Hyunwoo informed him “..don't worry I will warm you up”

“Hyunwoo god no! Not in the living room!” Kihyun yelled.

“I meant I will throw more wood into the fire oho you had naughty thoughts!” 

“No I did not.”

“You did! You are red sweetie.”

“Would you put me down already?”

Hyunwoo thought about it and moved in a different direction. “Change of plans I'm taking you upstairs.”

“Nooo! Put me down already!” He protested.

“You want to do it here then? Okay.” Hyunwoo said amused by this bickering and put Kihyun carefully back on his feet.

“Jesus Hyunwoo since when you are so straightforward.”

“Everyday since you make me feel like a teenager.” Hyunwoo said and came closer. 

Kihyun tried to push him away but he only giggled. “Ah you are _crazy_ I should be the one reading the book because of you. _”_

“I agree since I'm crazy in love.”

“Gosh. What do I do with you?”

~

It was only the next day when Hyunwoo was sneezing all morning and after checking his temperature Kihyun dragged him back to bed.

“ _Told you,_ you catched a cold _babe.”_

“I- its nothing, I feel fine-“ he got interrupted by a sneeze proving him wrong too, he sighed “I can't just lie in bed all day ugh..”

“Yet here we are and you’re fussy like a little kid.. no baby I won’t let you do anything today.”

“Can you stay with me then please. Your baby doesn't want to be alone.” Hyunwoo tried to push Kihyun down into the bed.

Kihyun stepped away before he could be pushed down. “You won’t be alone Hoseok will be around the house.”

“But he's not you.”

“Aww sorry I have to go to work…I'll tell him you will stay in bed for today...we’ll see how this progress. Will you behave without me?”

“Yes but I’ll miss you.”

“I have only four classes today, I’ll be home around noon ok? I prepared you tea in the thermo and crackers for snack. I'll make you some porridge or something when I'm back.”

“No kisses?”

“No sorry not until I know it won’t get worse.”

“Thats mean, I am just merely sick why am I getting punished?”

“Well you should have thought about that yesterday when you ran around outside in your shirt..How about this I'll give you hundred kisses when youre fine again.”

“Promise?”

“Yea promise.”

“I'll kiss you in my dreams in the meantime then...have a good day at work.”

“Thanks. Take the medicine and rest ok. I'll be back soon.” Kihyun said and sended him at least a flying kiss, Hyunwoo pretended to catch it.

“Ah where is papa?” Jooheon asked Kihyun when he came downstairs because Hyunwoo didn’t show up this friday morning for breakfast and even now he wasn't saying goodbye to them.

“Ah Jooheonnie. He’s not feeling well so he’ll be resting today,” Kihyun informed and ruffled his hair.

“Is he sick? Can I see him?” Jooheon asked eagerly with his puppy eyes.

“Its probably just cold don’t worry, you can see him when you're back from school okay? I don’t want you sick too.” Kihyun said and took his hand. “Come or we’ll be both late for school.”  
  


When Kihyun came back he expected to find Hyunwoo in the bed but after he saw Hoseok putting together the fence with headphones in his ears and saw door to the barn open he rather checked his suspision. And he was right he found Hyunwoo in the barn, _working_.

“What the heck are you doing here?” He raised his voice.

“Ah you're already back uh I thought I manage to do something before uh you look so lovely today!”

“That won’t help you dear, go back to bed.”

Hyunwoo whined. “I felt better and I have to work. I saw Hoseok on the phone and...”

“No you are still feverish! Take off the work clothes and get back to bed!”

“I feel fine Ki really,” Hyunwoo _tried_ to argue back.

“Maybe but the fever can be like that I won’t believe you until we measure it. And even if you don’t have one, you have to rest at least for one day.”

“But I really _do_ feel better.”

“I said no, you can’t get better if you hop into work after only hours have passed.” Kihyun said upset about him. He came close and touched the others forehead with his palm “..you are clearly still burning.”

“Thats my burning desire for you..not working either? Ok I'm going back.” He said defeated and let Kihyun lead him back to the house. 

Hyunwoo quickly changed back into pajamas and slipped back into bed. “I can’t do a thing, you won’t give me a kiss and this book is becoming depressing to read in any state.”

Kihyun sat on the side of the bed and chuckled, he kissed him quickly “Is it better?”

“You said no kisses!”

“I can live thru one if you promise to behave from now.. its friday anyway so I can watch over you better over the weekend.. but remember you have only 99 to go now, stay put. I’ll find you a normal book.’

“Did I tell you that I love you today?”

“No but its always nice to hear from you.” Kihyun said with a smile and squezed his hands. “And no that won’t get you off the bed either.” Hyunwoo whined. “You should sleep it off.”

”But I want to look at you.”

”Okay I’ll get you the book then.”

Kihyun spend the rest of afternoon mostly watching over Hyunwoo because it was suspicious he read the other book and behaved so well. After few hours he checked his tempreture again.

“You fever is even more up but you look fine? How are you feeling?”

“I gotta admit I feel like on cloud nine right now. Can I get a kiss? I will feel better with a kiss. Then I’ll have uh how much left?”

“Okay thats a change..” he checked the time on the watch. “...its been hours I can give you stronger medicine.”

“Will you stay over the weekend?”

“Hyunwoo _I live here.”_

“Then marry me already.” His thought already on his tongue slipping easily.. 

“What?”

“I want you here everyday not sneak out every night to see you.”

“Hyunwoo you are feverish lets talk when you feel better,” Kihyun flustrated about what the other just said, didn't look at him and rather readjusted the blankets over him. 

“I'm serious, marry me.”

 _I can’t take you serious now_. “Okay time to take more medicine, you overdone it with the working it's only worse.”

“Will you answer me? You don't love me anymore? Do you love someone else? Is it Hoseok?”

“Please take your medicine I don't believe you will do it if I’m not watching,” he handed him the pills and water.

He took the pills. “Okay now?”

Kihyun sighed “Lets talk when you feel better okay? Drink this sirup it'll help you sleep, you'll feel much better when you wake up.”

Hyunwoo drank the sirup. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Kihyun said and tucked him in the bed. “Lay down now and sleep.”

“Okay..okay okayy M.. in.. ji.” Hyunwoo mumbled before he dozed off.

Kihyun felt a sting of pain in his heart. 

He left sleeping Hyunwoo and went downstairs to distract himself and mark the tests he brought home, he bumped into little Jooheon under the stairs.

“Ah uncle Ki is papa doing better? Can I see him now?” Jooheon spoke hopefully.

“Ah little bee, its a bit worse but he took stronger medicine and he is sleeping now I promise it will be only better from now on. And If he keeps being stubborn, Hoseok and I will drag him to the doctor.”

“I really hope its better soon because he hates doctors.”

“Does he? Well I’m not really fond of my dentist either.” Kihyun joked.

“He doesn’t trust them because they said mama is alright but she wasn't they did a bad job.” Jooheon said quietly and teary.

“Ah Honey come here don't cry.” He kneeled down and hugged the kid.

Jooheon wrapped his hands on Kihyun's shoulder and tighten up his grip. “I don't want that to happen to papa too.”

“It's just a cold I promise. Your papa will be okay. He's just stubborn and didn't want to waste a work day in bed that's why he feels worse.”

Jooheon sniffled but chuckled. “Yes, that sounds like him.”

“How about we make together some good soup for papa?” Kihyun tried to divert attention by turning the conversation into something that might get Jooheon’s mood up and distract the sad thoughts.

“Yes!”

 _It worked._ “Good, go find some carrots and I'll go get the other ingredients, okay?”

“Will do!” Jooheon quickly ran away and Kihyun went to the kitchen but after few seconds he felt something crushing him hard from the back, hugging his waist. “Please don't ever leave us.”

_~_

Next day was saturday. Kihyun didn’t sleep much during the night it was not Hyunwoo's fault well maybe just because of what he said. It made his mind go wild and don’t let him fall asleep. So he went downstairs to finish up grading the tests on the table in the kitchen. He fell asleep on top of them soon.

“Hey Kihyun are you okay?” Hoseok woke him up hour later when he poked him with a spatula. He was starting to make breakfast for them all.

“Yes uh what time is it?”

“Its saturday so as you like to say it doesn't matter? I see you are not. Did you even sleep thru the night?” Hoseok asked and sat down beside him.

“I don't know.” _I was overthinking whole night._

“Was the big bear fussy all night? You know I can kick him and then watch over him so you could sleep for a few hours? Just say a word.”

“Why am I here, Hoseok?”

 _I did not expect that answer._ “Uh because you live here and you have a relationship with Hyunwoo?”

“Nevermind.”

“What did he do?” Hoseok asked. He was curious because Hyunwoo was too soft of a man to do anything mean.

“Its nothing.”

“Did he said something mean? Oh no did he hit you? Did he hit Honey? Did he hit you both god I'm gonna-“ Hoseok stood up but Kihyun dragged him back into the chair.

“Hoseok calm down..God no he's too nice to even have such thought even if Honey stole a car or did worse.”

Hoseok put it together. “So he said something.”

“I couldn't take it seriously but I felt hopeful and then I knew he couldn't be serious.”

“Tell me.”

“He doesn't even remember it… promise not to tell him that we ever spoke.”

“Sure this convo never happened.” Hoseok spoke and pretended to lock his mouth, throwing the key away.

Kihyun sighed before speaking. “It was yesterday when he had the high fever.”

 _“_ Oh no. _” I don't like this_ _when he's sick he blabbers too much._

“He said 'marry me’.”

“Oh” Hoseok gasped. _Thats quite smart cousin._

“But then..when he was doozing off he said her name too.”

“Oh oh no wait when yesterday?”

“Yes I guess his mind was somewhere else and he probably doesn't even remember what he said and it got mixed in his head I don't want him sad about it. He rarely talks about her with me..and I'm not mad at him ..Its just that I was selfish to think he mean it at me and I felt hopeful.. that was stupid. I am stupid overthinking this.”

“I wanna kick him so hard.” Hoseok stood up only to be dragged back to the chair again.

“No sit back down.”

“And you don't want to tell him?”

‘“No of course not!” 

“What do we do then?”

“Nothing.”

“But-“ _why not tell him._

“Thanks for listening Hoseok saying it to someone made it better because hearing myself out loud just saying this _is stupid._ I should be only mad at myself for being selfish and just happy with how things are like now.”

“But _still.._ Kihyun I think you should tell him or ask-“

“No..We should let it be..remember not to tell okay?” Kihyun said and left the kitchen and went upstairs to change from his pajamas. Hyunwoo was sleeping soundly so he just changed the cold towel on his head. _I don’t want to ruin what we have now._

Few hours passed before Hyunwoo woke up. 

“Ah you're awake.” Kihyun spoke from the armchair beside the window and put down his book before he walked to the bed. He helped him drink cup of water.

“What time is it?”

“Doesn't matter you won't work today either, how do you feel?”

“Weak but much much better.” Hyunwoo answered. 

“Thats good to hear yesterday was awful.”

“I'm sorry I didn't listen. You were right.” He apologized.

“Yea if you didn't work it wouldn't go like this you know. . I was really worried.” 

“I know I'm sorry to bother you so much.”

“Hey don't apologize for everything I'm relieved to see you are better. Even tho you are worse than a kid I bet Honey would listen to me. He didn't break his promise not to come here either.”

"Really?" 

Kihyun nodded. “Do you remember yesterday?"

“I remember my burning desire and you giving me a kiss then nothing much.”

“Ah nothing you were feverish It was nothing important..”

“Is something wrong? Kihyun?”

“Are.. are you sick of me?”

“Why did you ever think that? What did I say?”

“-nothing lets get your temp checked.” After minute Kihyun was glad to see the result. “Your fever is down.”

“So I’m good to go?”

“Not really you will take it easy for the rest of the weekend at least. And I will watch your every step.” Kihyun warned him.

“Oh you will watch over me then I won't get anything done.” Hyunwoo smiled at him.

“Uh shush no work _and_ no adult times are allowed either.”

“But uh why are you so strict? Are you punishing me? Why? I promise I’ll be good now.” 

Kihyun surpressed laugh at the way the older was complaining. “No I want you okay and I don't want Jooheonnie or me to worry about you for another day... Nonethless you have to gain some strength for the other things first, _babe_."

“Alright but you could do the work-”

There was a knock on the door and Hoseok peaked inside. “Kihyun! I heard voices and Jooheonie was just asking if he can see Hyunwoo?”

“Yea tell him he can come, the fever is down.”

“Okay.. Look who has a healthy color now! This idiot! You better listen next time to whatever Kihyun says.” Hoseok scolded him.

“Don't call me idiot.”

“You are tho.” Hoseok said and left.

Hyunwoo turned at Kihyun. “Oh no was I talking about him?”

“No.” Kihyun chuckled.

“How did Honey take it?” Hyunwoo asked because Jooheon was never taking well when he was sick, not every since-

“Bad because you got worse, he was already here helping me out but you were asleep most of the time, we actually made the soup together yesterday.” Kihyun proudly said because Jooheon was really a sweeatheart and a good helper.

“Papa!” Jooheon flew from the door and jumped on the bed hugging him hard.

Hyunwoo huffed a breath surprised how tightly the little one one held him. “Ah Honey..” 

“Easy Jooheon he is still not completely fit.” Kihyun unwrapped slowly Jooheon from Hyunwoo.

“Yes sorry I'm just happy you are alright again papa!” Jooheon apologized and sat beside him.

“I am sorry to worry you little Mandu.” Hyunwoo pinched his son’s cheek.

“You were worse than me when I get sick, why didn't you listen to uncle Ki? You only got worse!” Jooheon scolded his father.

 _Ah so much scolding._ “Ah It won’t happen again.”

“It better not.. I thought you might end up in hospital, don't scare me papa.” Jooheon quietly spoke with teary eyes.

 _Oh no._ “Honey its okay he's alright. Will you help me again downstairs with the lunch?” Kihyun quickly diverted Jooheon thoughts recognizing the expression and it worked.

“Of course!”

“Cool! Tell Hoseok to start cooking the rice ok?” Kihyun suggested.

“Will do!” Jooheon saluted and hopped away.

“He really listen to you well..” Hyunwoo said amazed after seeing how quickly Jooheon got distracted.

“Unlike you mister. I feel like I am raising you actually huh.”

“So its lunch time then what day it is?”

“Only saturday...don't worry you needed the rest you still had a high fever around midnight. Now we need to get you some good food to gain the strength back.” Kihyun sweeped the messy hair from Hyunwoo's sticky forehead.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.” Hyunwoo thanked Kihyun and wanted to kiss him but remembered their deal. 

“Anything for you stubborn bear.” Kihyun kissed him. “.. there you have 98 now, go take a shower and change clothes I'll change the bed sheets later.”

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun close and kissed him. “Yes captain, would you kindly help me out? I feel so weak suddenly..”

“Ah if you’re like this already you can manage yourself.. glad to have this back.. 97 then.. now _go_.”

~

Kihyun was packing his textbooks after the class he taught ended, yet one student stayed behind in front of his table while his classmates already left.

“Ah Minhyuk, something wrong with the essay I just gave your class? If you need help you know can stop by the house on weekends when I help Jooheonnie with the homeworks.”

Minhyuk came closer to the table. “I think I'm fine but thank you..what I want to say is a secret and not related to english class.”

“Oh okay whats up then?”

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

“Did something bad happen? Bad things should be told to others.” Kihyun said with his teacher’s voice.

“No and yes I don't like Jooheonie _sad_.”

“Hm? Whats with Honey?”

“Jooheonie has a secret but now it makes him only sad so I _had_ to tell.”

“Minhyuk? What is it.”

“I'm telling you because he is preparing something for the christmas festival with Kyun thats a secret. Also note that Kyun’s uncle said he's natural.” Minhyuk mumbled quickly. 

But Kihyun quickly caught up and understood. “Oh so he plays on something?” _That's amazing! Why didn't he tell us?_

“Kyun's uncle taught him how to play on drums, and they rehearse there so they don't have to practice after school in the music room on the school instruments..he really _loves_ to play it.”

“Oh.”

“Its a secret teacher Yoo I promised not to tell..Especially not to his parents. You would saw it on festival yes but…there is more and that is why he is sad.. And I have to say it I never want him to be sad.”

 _Parents? I am not-_ “Why did you told me then?”

“Because I think you will understand better than Joo’s papa. You are from the city you have different kind of thinking. He thinks Honey will take over his farm as any parent that owns farm do when they grow up...you know its usual like that here.”

“Oh.”

“He doesn't want to break his father’s heart so he's keeping it for himself, thinking it will be enough for him to do it only for the festival but I can tell he loves to play the drums.”

“Gosh they are really both stubborn.” Kihyun muttered.

“I'm telling you all of this only because Kyun's uncle is moving out of the house and Honey was doing fine going there to practice but now he is sad he won’t be able to play in secret anymore if the drums won't be there anymore.”

Kihyun thought about it. “There has to be a way how we can make it work somehow.”

“I tried to talk to the uncle when Joo left and he told be he wants to sell it..so I thought I could buy them but I am sure my savings are not enough I-“

“Oh nono Min don't let your money in I'll think of a way.” Kihyun quickly stopped Minhyuk.

“Please? Promise me you'll try to talk to Joo's dad and change his mind because Honey would become a farmer and the dream he could have would vanish just like that. He is so kind he would never protest, he would do anything for his father..so If there's a way its through _you._ ”

 _So smart._ "And you came up with this plan all by yourself?”

“Well I might have discuss it with Kyun..his dream is to form a group and be a successful artist just like his uncle is with his group.” Minhyuk explained. 

“Okay..hm you should go to lunch break now.”

“Do you promise to talk to Joo's dad without Honey knowing?”

“I'll see what I can do Min, no _promises_ but I'll talk to him.”

“Thank you teacher Yoo! You're the best!” Minhyuk shouted happily and hopped of the room with a big smile on his face. 

“No thank you for telling me...just before you go tell me what is the name of Kyun's uncle? He lives at the same house, correct?”

_Drums huh._

~

No matter how hard Kihyun tried to hide his hurt of thinking Hyunwoo never meant what he said or to ever marry him, with smiles it did not work well and even the said man that didn’t remember the conversation, noticed something was off. 

And one afternoon he finally asked when Kihyun was reading the english essays with a frown at the kitchen's table.

“Hey can I interrupt your work for a bit?”

“Sure I'm not focusing much and couldn’t figure this handwriting. I should let them use computers. Maybe its a sign I should take a break.”

Hyunwoo sat down next to Kihyun. “Is everything alright?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You seem a bit distant ever since I was sick.. or is it something in school?” _or is it me being paranoid you are leaving us?_

“No nothing I-”

“So its me? Did I do something? I'm usually just clingy.”

Kihyun looked away and played with his marker in his hand. “No you're a good boy don't worry I guess I'm just stressed because of school I had to teach more classes since two teachers already are sick with flu,” It was not a lie, It was more tiring to manage more classes then he was assigned to.

“Ah okay. I'm glad you didn't catch it from me but thank you again for keeping me in bed I wouldn't be okay so fast if I worked.”

“Ah now you get it when you are alright again huh you've been so stubborn I almost had to call Hoseok to help me tie you to the bed.”

“If I’m ever tied to the bed I hope its because of adult time only..” Hyunwoo joked.

“Jesus Woo” Kihyun hid his face in his hands.

“There you go thats my flustered Kihyun hehe.” Hyunwoo chuckled. “So work is stressful wanna talk?”

“Its the same its just more tiring to focus on more students and different subjects but it will be over in few days we will get substitute teacher from city next week.”

“Ok thats good! I can’t really help you teaching but If you need to help out with the stress tell me.” Hyunwoo promised and squeezed Kihyun's hand.

“Jesus woo really again? There are children running around the house! Remember Joo has friends here for the afternoon!”

“Wait I didn't meant _that_ but I am also not saying no, you know Hoseok can watch over them hm.” He proposed and winked at him.

“Uh you are unbelievable! You really are all back to normal now I’m sure.”

“But it works I made you all flustrated and amused huh”

“You always do..” _he's in good mood maybe its a good time… “_ So…”

“So?”

“Maybe I've got an idea, you know how christmas are coming close..”

 _Ah the christmas._ “For Honey?”

“Hmhm come to the bedroom its a secret I can't say anything if they can pop up here any second.” Kihyun stood up and let them upstairs, closing the door, he quickly checked the kids from the window. They were running around the garden with Hoseok playing some game. _Good_.

“What is it.” Hyunwoo asked and sat down on the bed.

Kihyun turned to him. “Its music _related._ ”

“Do tell.” Hyunwoo was getting curious, if it was some album Kihyun wouldn’t be so secret about it.

“Promise to listen first.”

“Promise?”

So he told him.

“He learned to play drums… I had no idea.” Hyunwoo listened but he felt sad about it and put his head in his hands.

“What's wrong Woo?” This is not how Kihyun thought it would go, at all.

“I don't know he always tells me everything about his day or his friends and I just didn't know?” He looked up at Kihyun, his eyes glossy.

“Oh no shh.” Kihyun sat beside him and wrapped one arm around him, trying to calm him.

“What kind of father am I? He really loves it but he keeps this from me? You see this is how it begins. The distance is part one.”

“Oh no Hyunwoo,” Kihyun hugged him hard. This is really not how he thought it would go. 

“Ah sometimes I wish she was still here when I don't know what to do..” Hyunwoo mumbled now into Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Shhh its okay let it out.” He squezzed the other, really not expecting getting him so emotional after tellling him Jooheon's secret.

The older pulled away. “I'm glad you are here..What should we do?”

 _We_? “Uh first calm down I promise it will be fine.”

“How could you know? He doesn't know I know and how could I say I never intended for him to take over the farm?”

 _Here goes nothing._ Kihyun dried Hyunwoo's tears and smiled at him. _“_ Well little Minhyuk told me more and it could over surprise him and settle it..I think he would really know you mean it.”

“Tell me.” 

So Kihyun did.

“Oh my we should get them before someone else will?” Hyunwoo got excited about the idea and stood up.

“Well thats too late uhm I talked to the uncle..” Kihyun looked away.

“Its sold right? Well we could get some other. I'm sure there's someone selling them on the internet right?”

 _Its time to say it._ “Yea I uh It was me who bought them.”

“Ahh thats a shame it was sold already..wait what?”

“I might have ..bought them? They are still at the place to make it less suspicious eh but the Uncle is moving next week so I thought I could move them to Hyungwon's place by then?” Kihyun carefully spoke not sure how the other would react because it was too bold from him right? “Sorry I didn't know what your reaction would be so I felt I could find a place where he could practice in his free time if you did mind I don't know I wanted him happy sorry for getting too ahead. I know he's yours and its you who should decide on this matters. _I'm sorry_ to meddle in-“ Kihyun babbled.

“Why are you sorry? Its perfect!”

“You're not mad?”

Hyunwoo smiled lovingly and catched his hands in his.“Only at you not telling me all of this sooner. I will move it when its time.”

“We are not breaking up?”

“Why would you think that?”

Kihyun looked down. “Uh because I was too bold about this and went ahead without telling you in advance he is yours and you should decide such stuff…”

“Shh first stop thinking I would break up with you for such a matter no stop thinking I would break this off so easily ok? What we have is very special to me and I don't intend to let you go easily..”

 _You are saying this now “_ You're like a superdad I wish I had such a cool dad..”

“Only thanks to you else I would be on the way to have a grumpy teenager here soon while I was not really good at parenting either.” Hyunwoo said the words from his heart, something he should have said to Kihyun sooner to assure how he felt because it was the truth. He tried his best over the years but felt like it was never enough to raise little Jooheon correctly.” He kneeled in front of Kihyun that was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey look at me. I am very thankful to have you here you are always one step ahead and it just reminds me of how she was like that too...I'm sorry if its too much for you that sometimes I still mention her and-”

“Its fine I understand…you were through a lot over the years..all three of you.”

“What would I do without you?”

“You did great without me don't doubt yourself Woo.” Kihyun put his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

“No I didn't. It was just surviving day to day trying not to think about the sadness and to distract Joo from it as much as possible to pretend we are okay..but everything is so much different and easier with you here.” Hyunwoo said, feeling the tears threatening to fall again. “Please don’t leave us..”

“Ah Woo I told you I plan to stay as long as you'll want me ...until then I won't go anywhere.”

“I'm sorry i keep talking about her when it gets difficult.” Hyunwoo said and looked away.

Kihyun made him look back at him. “Shh its alright. I'm glad you are. Hoseok said you rarely did after... Its not good to bottle that up you know?”

“You made it all better and put my heart back together again.”

“No you did that. it wasn't my doing.”

“It was.” He argued back.

“No not really. You let yourself feel again so maybe yea I helped but it was you who let his heart open again okay?”

“God I love you Kihyun I really don't deserve you.”

“Shush with the compliments or it will only get into my head.”

“Then let it be that way you deserve the world.”

Hyunwoo didn't fall asleep right away that night; he watched sleeping Kihyun snoring softly on his chest while he carefully pushed the hairs out of his forehead. _Until then? I don't want this to end._ Idea bloomed in his head, an idea that was already in his head whenever he saw Kihyun with Jooheon and he felt bold about the plan suddenly because he didn't want Kihyun to say ‘until then' ever again.

The thought of Kihyun smiling back at him when he unveiled the plan made his chest feel warm and fuzzy and he fell asleep with a smile on his face while he held Kihyun a little tighter.

~

“Hoseok.”

Hoseok sat at the table drinking coffee, thinking Hyunwoo was there to scold him that he forgot to buy the supplies for the new fence again. “Yea I forgot sorry I will buy the supplies on monday they are closed already-and its not like we need those we have enough for some time or do something else-“ 

“I want to get married again.”

Someone choked behind him “-you- what?”

Hyunwoo turned quickly afraid that Kihyun was already back from the store but his car wasn’t on its place yet, it was just Hyungwon caughting coffee and Hoseok patting his back quickly. “What is he doing here?”

“He is sleeping over tonight we planned movie night _I told you._ Also what the heck so suddenly Woo?” Hoseok shouted and kicked him in the shin.

“Why did you kick me!”

“Just something old I wanted to do hm”

“Enough of kicking children,” Hyungwon said and sat down. "Can you please repeat it? Did I really hear right?”

“Hyunwoo?”

“I uh I talk with you later Hoseok.”

“I really won’t tell! If someone would it would be most likely your cousin here.” Hyungwon said and patted Hoseok's back.

“Heey I don't-yea he's right I'm not good at that..I usually get excited and spill.”

“You don't make it easier for me.”

“Sorry hah where did the thought come from?”

“I've been thinking a lot these days, maybe uh months ..he helped so much, he's helping with Jooheon as if he was his and now even with the surprise..”

“I feel like there's another ‘ _And’_ there.” Hyungwon said.

“And it might make him feel like he belongs to us because he told me how his parents divorced when he was just a kid he never felt that family feeling since he kept going there and back every other week and if you think about that he does belong here, I want him to know that because whatever I say he doesn't seem to take me serious …”

“Months? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, idiot!” Hoseok raised his voice.

“I was afraid if I say it out loud it would somehow got ruined and the thought that one day he will run away from us is always somewhere back in my mind.”

“Ah have you see the love in his eyes whenever he looks at you? Because I did and its that _sweet_ I feel like I might vomit cotton candy one day.” Hyungwon said.

“I know I'm nothing amazing I have a kid too it might be too much for him one day hm its a bad idea is it now i see that he would be only stuck here-“

“Stop babbling nonsense! You're a fool Hyunwoo...” Hoseok sighed. _So he meant it at Kihyun?_

“Wow I would expect that from Hyungwon not you.”

“No I mean you're a fool for thinking Kihyun would leave you so easily! He loves you _both_ a lot you know? I don't really see him getting bored of you. I know we have known him for what almost two years? But my gut says so and note that my gut is never wrong.” Hoseok stated his point of view.

“Ah so I rather shouldn't?”

Hoseok sighed. _Is he even listening to what I just said?_ “I didn’t say that. The final decision is up to you. What does your heart says?”

“It says yes but hm its only been eight years that Minji...maybe I should leave it be right.”

“Your feelings have been stuck for years Hyunwoo. Its okay to feel and you waited years to feel the love again..What did she really tell you? Come on say it out loud there is more.”

“To follow my heart, and not wait too long if it feels right.” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Then how do you feel?”

“It feels right and I am happy”

“Then do that _be happy.”_

“Since when you are so wise?” Hyunwoo frowned at his cousin.

“I was always wise!” Hoseok scoffed.

“You act like married already but its cute you want it official! I approve. Huh now I crave cotton candy.” Hyungwon said with a smile.

“Thanks Hyungwon.”

“God it took you long to make it right.” Hoseok smacked his head lightly.

“Ouch sorry? What's with you?” The older apologized not really knowing what he meant.

Hoseok sipped on his coffee.“You better have a good plan on proposing.”

“Not really anything spectacular yet since I should tell Joo first before I do _that_ anyway.”

“Yea little mandu is having afternoon nap upstairs relax now but also think it thru well we don't know his feeling on this and you know he's not good at keeping secrets -“

“I can keep a secret! Jooheon shouted from the door. He's been hidden behind them listening quietly to almost whole of their conversation. When he heard adults talk he decided to listen first before jumping in the room but in the end he just listened to the serious conversation.

“Oh no he woke up.” Hyungwon stated the obvious.

“Jooheon!”

“Papa why didn't you tell me first? You promised to tell me everything first after the betrayal on the meteor shower night!” He shouted at his father and ran outside 

“Honey! Oh god.” Hyunwoo felt horrible.

“GO after him.”

Hyunwoo went after Jooheon and found him sitting on the swing that was farther away behind the house “Honey?”

“I don’t wanna talk to you.” Jooheon looked away in the distance.

“Please?” Hyunwoo pleaded to come close. “Are you crying?”

“No.” The little said and dried the tears with his sleeves.

He kneeled before him. “Ah honey I wanted to tell you it was just an idea for now I wanted to discuss it with you too of course. I wouldn’t do anything if you said no.”

There was a silence before Jooheon spoke but looking down on his feet kicking the rock on the ground “I am mad at you _dad not at Kihyun.”_

 _Ah he rarely calls me dad_. “I am sorry I won’t do anything - it… it was just a thought anyway and-“

“So you are not serious about it? That's not nice of you..” Jooheon said, still looking at the ground.

“I am serious.”

“Then don't say it like that it sounds as if you aren't..” he scolded his father. “You love him right?” Jooheon looked at him finally.

“Yes.” he answered without hesitation.

“The way you loved mama?”

“Yes.”

“Then where is the problem? Mama wanted you to be happy but you never tried and focused only on me and the farm…” Jooheon said not really understanding his father.

“I don't want you to think that it means I will forget your mom. I will never forget her.”

“So its because of me? I know I was too little and not remember much but I have videos and pictures, she will always be my mom and I'll always have her n my heart..but I want you to be happy again. You know I will grow up one day and uncle Hoho will probably move out at one point… I don't want you to stay alone forever.. mom is gone but Kihyun is here! He is making your days brighter as she did right?” Jooheon cheerfully spoke his thoughts.

“You-you don't mind?”

“Of course not, Kihyun is the best! Not like those women that tried to get your attention and tried to teach me but never cared or spared a glance at me when you were out of sight.. you know I am already eleven I understand things well! Uh not the cotton candy thing uncle Hyungwon said but I see your happy face when you are together and that's enough. I am just mad you think I can’t keep a secret. You know I am way better at that than uncle Hoho! I never told him who ate the last bag of his favorite chips that one time!”

“Yea you didn't.”

“Can we visit mom and tell her before you ask?”

Hyunwoo smiled at Jooheon. “Of course.”

“Okay.” Jooheon smiled and hopped off the swing and hugged him.

“I am sorry we will have secret discussions with you next time okay?” Hyunwoo promised.

“It better be or I'll tell papa Ki everything.” Jooheon warned his father but the way he said if was too cute.

“Papa.. Ki?”

“Calling him uncle feels weird anyway, he takes care of me like parent should, he lives with us and sleeps in your room I’m not stupid _.._ You said it yourself that mama said that family doesn’t count just because we share the same blood but because of the precious people around us....Don't let Kihyun run away from his true family papa.”

“I won’t. Woah you are growing so fast you are speaking so wisely.” He ruffled his hair.

“Oh come on don’t mess up my hair papa.”

“You don’t mind it from Kihyun? Aha! So he is your _favorite._ ”

“Shush I don’t play on favorites. Its just that Kihyun is doing it more gently, you always mess up my hair.”

Hyunwoo laughed. It was nice to talk with Jooheon like this. It felt like the old times when the little told him what shapes of clouds he saw on his way home. “How about you want to tell me something too?” Hyunwoo said and pinched Jooheons cheek.

“No?”

“Nothing new?”

“No.” Jooheon said again but looked away.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“So you don't like drums anymore?”

Jooheon gasped “How'd you know?”

“I'm a super dad so I know everything”

“Minnie told you! He promised not to tell you!”

“It doesn't matter who told me I am just hurt it was not you. You promised to tell me everything too.”

“I thought you'd be mad and forbid me because its a waste of time right?”

“Why would I Honey?”

“You love the farm and you need me to help you out more and more since I’m growing I know where that leads.”

“Yes but I would never push you into something you don't want to do. Sure you’re going to help out when you are in high school that should help get your hormones in order but otherwise I want to focus on you and help with what _you_ would like to do. To follow _your_ dream.”

“So It was _Kihyun.”_ Jooheon guessed.

 _Smart kid_ “It doesn't matter who it was but I would appreciate next time you would be the one to tell me such a big thing ok? Whatever it is going on around you.. I want to know.”

“Yes I will papa I guess I forgive you too for not telling me.” Jooheon said.

“Ah Honey may you never be a teenager.” Hyunwoo said his thoughts out loud.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Jooheon saw a car coming to the house and recognized it immediately “Ah he's back! Papa Ki is back!”

“Honey, we have to keep this thing a secret.” Hyunwoo said seriously.

“Uh sorry _but_ time is ticking papa, you better hurry huh.” Jooheon pointed on his wrist at his non-existent watch and ran away happily to the car that just arrived. "Uncle Ki let me help you with the groceries! Why didn’t you wake me up? I would go with you!" 

“Ah little Mandu you were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you up but you can always come next time? Here you can take this one its light.”

“Oh come on I can hold much more! I’m a big boy!” Jooheon shouted happily flexing his arms as uncle Hoho always did.

Kihyun laughed, Jooheon was so cute trying to flex like Hoseok. “You are I know. Then take the paper towels too?”

Jooheon smiled brightly satisfied. “Okay! Papa don’t stand there and help out or you knoow I could tell things-“ before running away he looked at his father with a frown.

Hyunwoo hurried to the car and kissed Kihyun’s cheek “Hey you're back quick”

“They had everything on my list so yes hm I am more concerned about what I just saw ...Was honey just trying to intimidate you?”

“I don’t know really,” Hyunwoo took the rest of the bags that were left in the trunk of the car and followed Kihyun to the house.

“Wow I guess maybe Hyungwon was right and you already need the book _papa,”_ Kihyun said before they entered the house and laughed.

“Yea maybe that.”

_The little bee is growing up way too fast._

~

“Look what we got yesterday in the city!” Hyunwoo proudly said and showed Hoseok the velvet box he already got yesterday with a help of Jooheon when they went to get supplies to the big city and took a break by jewellery store since Johheon insisted to be at that part and Hyunwoo could only show it to Hoseok now when Kihyun wasn't around.

Hoseok took it and opened it to see two silver rings and whistled. “Oh that's nice! Oho you're confident to get wedding rings right away, is that silver?”

“Its white gold..What's wrong with that? That is the old way and also it means I am sure.”

“You're right while also Kihyun would probably scold you that to have two rings would be a waste of money.” Hoseok said before someone bursted thru the door.

“Papa uncle Hoho!”

“Jesus mandu you sneaked so quietly I swear my soul almost left my body!” Hoseok held his heart. 

“Oh sorry I just found out something big! Like really big!”

“Hm first catch a breath.” Hyunwoo advised because Jooheon evidently run to the house for minutes.

“Oh thats not important now uh Where is uncle Ki?"

“He‘s still at the school.” Hoseok answered.

“Sit down Mandu please,” Hyunwoo suggested.

“Well uh we were in the town buying christmas gifts and Min told me they make those velvety boxes in all different shapes,” he pointed at the box on the table.

“Minhyuk knows too?”

“No I was very careful! I played it cool! We passed a jewellery store on the way and I stopped to look because they had a nice winter display there and Min told me how he once got a box shaped like a tortoise and that there are like thousand different kinds of boxes shaped like animals and stuff.”

“Where is this going?” Hoseok asked, lost.

“Let me finish my thought, Uncle Hoho!”

“Ah sorry go on.”

“..and then he pointed at those ornaments they had displayed and said those velvet ones are actually boxes for the jewellery!”

“Oh that's perfect” Hyunwoo smiled thinking about it.

“Now do you get me?”

“I think I do.” Hyunwoo said and smiled back at his son.

“I don't get it.” Hoseok said.

“Uncle Hoho! You said Christmas is close and that's a good opportunity and I thought papa could buy the box and put it on the tree! It would be hidden like a gift and Uncle Ki wouldn’t suspect a thing he'd be so surprised!”

“Oh thats wow thats a great idea Mandu.”

“I know right! And I still didn't tell anyone the secret too!” Jooheon proudly stated. 

~

Two days before Christmas was a school festival and some kids signed to perform at the gym in the evening. Jooheon and Changkyun were one of them doing some musical number together.

“Hyunwoo give me the phone I’ll take a picture of you three! There so cute!”

“Come join us uncle Ki!”

“Yea I can hold the phone.” Hoseok proposed munching the cookies he bought earlier.

“Oh no this is a family thing-“

“Teacher Yoo, lend me your phone I'll take a picture of all of you!” Changkyun insisted and Jooheon winked at him.

“Fine but just one okay?” Kihyun agreed.

“Okay smile and one more you blinked Honey!”

“Now take a pic of me with Minnie and Kyun!” Jooheon happily shouted. “Okay enough save your battery papa you have to take a video of the performance later!”

“Well you're so cute in your costume I can't help it.”

“Oh come on! You already took like a hundred you're worse than any other parent here! Stop you're embarrassing me!”

“Aw cute.”

“I'm not cute! I’m _handsome_. Come on, I'm already a big boy! Stop calling me cute! Papa Ki please kick him.”

Thanks to the people being loud around them Kihyun didn't hear Jooheon well after he saw Kyun’s uncle _Dowoon_ close by he rather panicked. “What?” 

Dowoon waved at Kihyun and Hyunwoo when he recognized them, Hyunwoo quickly diverted attention on him and took Kihyun's hand. “Uh lets get to our seats, good luck Joo!”

Changkyun saw his uncle close by too and since he was there the day when they moved the drums he knew they had to go and possibly not be seen all together. Because he knew Jooheon was great at observing and he would recognize that the adults know each other somehow. “Hey Joo, my uncle came to see our performance and wanted to wish us good luck. We have to go!”

“He’s here? I gotta go!” Jooheon happilly hopped away.

“Wow he's really good.” Hyunwoo felt proud when he saw Jooheon performing on stage on the school drums. Battery in his phone really died but Hoseok made sure to get the video on his phone.

Kihyun agreed. “Yes. _Natural.”_

“Thank you for telling me he will be thrilled to see the drums in the shed.” 

“I'd do anything to make you change your mind if it wasn’t going well or if we fought, anything to make my little bee happy.” Kihyun said easily while watching Jooheon on the stage, _proud_.

Hyunwoo felt warm around his heart, my _little bee_. “Are _you_ happy?”

Kihyun leaned on his shoulder and tangled his fingers around Hyunwoo’s. “ _Very.”_

~

Christmas came around and Hoseok and little Jooheon helped out with the dinner. Hyunwoo wanted to help too but he was thrown from the kitchen after he kept eating every ingredient. 

Unfortunately for Kihyun, Hyungwon couldn't attend this year because his family dragged him to spend a big family Christmas in the city. Kihyun really wanted to witness the chaos of the previous year but a calm evening was welcomed too.

They planned to surprise Jooheon after they unwrapped the gifts under the tree. Getting the big one at the end and going outside because the drums were locked in the shed.

“But why are we outside its cold.” Jooheon questioned the adults that lead him towards the shed and saw Hyunwoo unlocking the shed “ ah is it a puppy? Did you hide a puppy there?”

“No uh but yes something is inside.”

Jooheon gasped recognizing the drums with the fire design he was secretly playing at for so long “..omg Kyun told me they were sold! What are they doing here!”

“They are yours.” Hyunwoo said and Jooheon couldn't believe it.

“Are you for _real_?”

“I mean I have to soundproof the shed and do some adjustments so it wouldn't be so cold here but yea you can do whatever here I cleaned out the other shed as the woodwork storeroom. Feel free to rehearse or start a band with your friends uh” he got interrupted when Jooheon jumped at him.

“Ah you are the best papa in the world!”

Jooheon played for a bit and showed them how to twirl the drumsticks as Dowoon taught him too.

“Okay its cold lets go back so any of you grandpas won't get sick.” Jooheon stated suddenly looking at his father. They surprised him so well he almost completely forgot what was the real last gift of the evening. 

Kihyun thought it was odd Jooheon’s attention quickly turned, but he was right it was cold. “Okay its late and cold anyway lets go back!”

When they came back they sat in the living room, Hoseok munching immediately on the cookies before Jooheon had a chance to put them on the coffee table. “Okay, now lets have some warm drinks?” Kihyun suggested. The evening went peacefully and he loved every second of it and now he just wanted to enjoy some nice drink by the fire with them to add a nice ending to the day.

Jooheon frowned at Hyunwoo and he pointed back at his son _. Your move._

 _Ah_ _showtime._ “There's still one gift left!”

Kihyun frowned. “What are you saying Honey there is none! Your surprise was the last!”

“But there is! Look closely at the tree!” Jooheon shouted happily at Kihyun pointing at the tree.

“There's nothing.”

“Really? Look closely uncle Ki.” Jooheon stood by the tree waiting for Kihyun to come close.

“You're right this one looks suspicious and nothing like the others. I don’t remember velvet ornaments putting up.” Kihyun said when he saw a velvet blue ornament hidden behind the lights. He put the velvet ornament off the branch and gasped when he opened the ornament shaped box to see two silver wedding rings inside he turned to look back to ask what does that mean thinking _its just earrings right?_ But Hyunwoo was not sitting in the armchair anymore, instead he was in front of him on one knee.

“Kihyun.”

Kihyun stepped back. “Oh god.”

“I love you. I didn’t know I could fell for anyone ever again yet you appeared and proved me wrong. You became the missing piece in my life and I don’t really know what we would do without you now… also I don't want you to say you are here until we don’t want you ever again. Because we want you here..to be part of this family, I want you to stay here as long as its possible..Will you marry me?”

Honey quickly jumped: “Us! Papa you promised to say that!”

“Oh yea sorry Honey. Will you marry us? Because I come only with an extra little bee. God knows he will be teeneager very soon and-“

“Papa you are ruining it! Let him speak!” Jooheonnie scolded his father.

“Oh uh sorry uhm Kihyun?”

“Hyunwoo..I can’t..I can’t“ Kihyun felt tears stinging in his eyes.

Hyunwoo felt his heart sink and stood up. “Oh its okay. It's too early right, since these days couples prefer to not get married at all..I am old fashioned.”

Kihyun catched his hands in his, upset “Will you let me finish before jumping into conclusions?”

“You said-“

“I _wanted_ to say _I can't believe_ you would actually want to spend the rest of your life with me. That you would even _consider_ to do the long run with me after all of happened to you uh I don't know what else to say maybe I am in shock I am just hallucinating all of this.”

“Ah no do not cry uncle Ki! Papa do something!” Jooheon quickly came close, thinking the tears meant its not going too well for his father.

But Hyunwoo knew it was the happy tears. “Kihyunnie are you saying then?”

“I’m saying yes if little Mandu here don’t mind of course.”

“How could you think that? I knew it all already! This was my plan! Papa couldn't come up with anything creative!”

“You knew it?”

“Of course! I even picked the rings! Ah it was so hard to keep it from you tho!” Jooheonnie said excitedly and hugged Kihyun’s waist. “Also you are my favorite person I want you to be here with us foreveeeeer!”

“Ah Jooheon your favorite should be only your father.” Kihyun said and ruffled his hair.

“But it is! Its both of you now because I will have two dads from now yaaay! I have to go call this news to Min and Kyun!”

“Aww you’re so sweet Joo!”

Hoseok was oddly quiet for the whole proposal that Hyunwoo forgot he was there with them. “Hoseok?”

Hoseok dried the tears that slipped from his eyes because he was so happy for them. “Hyunwoo you dumbass! That was stupid..but also beautiful I didn't expect you planned like this with Honey I guess I missed your last secret discussion.. aah and gosh Kihyun let me be the first to congratulate you guys! You really changed our grumpy Woo he’s happy and way more noisy than before but if you're okay with that ouch stop it.” Hoseok dramatically touched his shoulder when Hyunwoo hit him “Let me get the champagne.”

“Uncle Hoho I want to drink too! That's not fair.” Jooheon pouted at his uncle.

“Ah don’t worry Honey I have that fruity non alcoholic champagne version for kids too come help me bring the glasses.”

It was late and Jooheon was already tucked in bed, Hoseok went to bed a few minutes ago but Kihyun and Hyunwoo were still awake sitting at the couch by the fire.

“This one is yours” Hyunwoo handed him the tea.

“Thanks.” Kihyun thanked Hyunwoo and let him sit beside him snuggling closer when he sat down.

There was comfortable silence as they watched the flames flicker and pop in the fireplace before Kihyun spoke, “You know what I really wished for this year?”

“Tell me.”

“My own family ...I never felt like I do now with you since mine was not complete. I mean I kind of already took you like that in my thoughts but you really made it happen ...how'd you know?”

“I wanted you to assure I'm serious about us..” Hyunwoo explained and touched the ring on Kihyun's ring finger. “I actually thought about it for months whenever I saw you with Honey but I didn’t want to scare you.. after everything that happened I don’t want to wait too long with anything.”

 _Ah so it might have been at me?_ “Here I thought you read my mind.”

“It really isn't too early? Minji told me not to wait when I find happiness..”

 _Wise woman. “_ Its not early if it feels right you know right there…” Kihyun pointed at Hyunwoo’s heart and smiled at him before he asked the question Hyunwoo always asked him first. "Do you love me?" 

"Very much so. And you?" 

“Yes I do.”

“Then its all okay.” Hyunwoo said before he kissed his future husband.

They had a lot of years ahead of them, but now they both knew for sure they'd spend every day ahead, together.

The end

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos or let me know in comments if you liked the bonus chapter 💞
> 
> Find me on twitter @ Sasanka_27

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Find me on twitter @Sasanka_27 for any questions or follow for updates on my writing!  
> Kudos or comments are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading 💞


End file.
